What You Do To Me
by xxmzangel
Summary: AU. Damon meets Elena as she's trying to get home after a party, and the events that follow. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First Delena story. First time posting fic here. I've only written one story prior to this, so let me know if it sucks, or if you think I should change anything. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or anything/anyone affiliated with it. **

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_I have had way too much to drink. _

"Bonnie, I think I'm gonna head home now, you coming?" I ask her as I nearly trip over my own feet, trying to walk over to her.

"Nah, I think I'll stay and hang with Stefan for a bit, but text me to let me know that you've made it home alright?"

"Yesssss m'am." I slur. _Yeah, definitely too much._

I turn and start walking away from the party, towards the street, _or at least I think it's that's way_.

Confused, I start looking around and eventually end up stumbling and falling over the edge of a sidewalk. _Well at least I found the road._

I look up from collecting my belongings only to see someone standing in front of me. _Who the hell would be walking around the streets this time of night?_

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just kind of got really confused for a minute there and fell." I say, trying to act as though I'm not completely trashed.

"Need some help getting back on your feet?" he offered, extending his hand in my direction.

I laugh, _do I really look that helpless?_

"No, I think I'll be okay. Thank you, though." I say as I try to stand up, and then instead stumble into the man.

He catches me as he says, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a wee-bit drunk."

"That obvious, huh?" I say as he tries to help me regain my balance.

"Well, if I hadn't have been able to smell the alcohol on your breath, I may have thought you just had some inner ear balance issues." he says with a small chuckle, still trying to get me to stand straight, and when I finally do, I get a look at his face. _How is it possible for someone to have eyes that beautiful?_

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," _shiiit. Did I just say that out loud? _I quickly look away from him, embarrassed. "uh, I should really be getting home." I say trying to walk away as fast as I can without falling again, but he grabs my arm, and when I look back at him, he speaks.

"Do you really think a young lady as pretty, and as drunk as you, should be walking home alone at this time of night? Especially with all the monsters are lurking around here." he says with a smirk.

"Oh, so is that an offer to walk me home?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"Now, now. You met me all of 5 minutes ago, yet you trust me to walk you home?"

"Well if you were gonna hurt me, or do anything to me for that matter, you would've started by now." I say, pointing out the obvious.

He laughs, "Good point. Now which way are you headed?" he questions as his eyes dart off in either direction then return to me.

"That-a-way!" I say as I turn and extend my arm, pointing to the left.

He rolls his eyes, "So what do you say we get started walking?"

"Yesssssir!" I slur as he hold his arm out to allow me to link mine with his.

We had been walking in silence for about 10 minutes when he came to a sudden stop and took a look around. As suddenly as he had stopped, he began to walk again.

"So how much farther is your house?" he turns to ask me.

I take a good look around, "It's just up ahead." I say as I point towards the white house on the corner.

"Okay, before I forget, what's your name?" he asks me out of the blue, making me realize I didn't know his either.

"Elena, what's yours?"

"Damon."

"Well, _Damon,_ do you live around here?" I ask, curious.

"Used to, but right now I'm here to visit my uncle." he says, looking straight ahead.

"Oh, where does he live?" I ask turning my head in his direction.

"In the old Salvatore boarding house, near the edge of town."

"Oh my God, I've always wanted to see what the huge house looked like on the inside. Could you show me pleaaaaaaaase?"

He stops walking and when I realize, I stop too. He then turns towards me, giving me this really sarcastically questioning look.

"You're kidding right? Normally girls at least want dinner before coming back to my place." he says, waggling his eyebrows.

I give him the _'are you serious?'_ look and he just chuckles.

"Kidding. Relax, I'm sure you're not that easy."

I punch him playfully before I say, "Not normally, but I'm drunk and you're really hot." _Damn, that came out way more flirtatious than I had intended._

He gives me the same look I gave him a moment ago, and is about to open his mouth to say something, but I don't give him the chance.

"Gotcha." I say, laughing.

"So you're not kidding?"

"About which part?" I ask, confused.

"The part about how you think I'm really hot."

"Are you joking? Any female with eyes can see it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, like you didn't already know." I say accusingly.

"Okay you're right, but I'm not the only good looking one around here."

"Huh?"

"I already said you're pretty, so what are you doing Elena? Fishing for compliments?"

"No, I –"

"Yes you are," he says as he forces me to look into his eyes. _Oh for fuck sake, why do I feel like I'm melting every time I look in his eyes? And why can't I stop it? _"and I'll give you one Elena. You are the most gorgeous young woman I've seen in my entire life, and I bet you taste just as delicious."

I just stare at him blankly, blinking several times, trying to figure out when this conversation took such a flirtatious turn.

"And I plan to find out tonight, my dear." he says, and he starts to lean in towards me, _when did he get so close? _I just stand there, and find myself staring at his lips.

He's barely an inch from my lips when I notice his eyes looking intently at mine, as if asking if it's okay to continue. I answer by placing my hands on either side of his face pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss. _Whoa, why does my whole body feel like it's on fire?_ I pull back suddenly and find myself lightly touching my lips with my index finger, then look up to him, finding his gaze focused on my eyes, nearly piercing through me.

We stay that way for what seems like a lifetime, before he just disappears into the darkness.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

_What the hell was that? Why didn't I feed on her? What's wrong with me? And why does she look exactly like Katherine?_

I cringe at the thought of my former lover, and glance up noticing a blond girl, who looks to be maybe twenty at most, about to walk by me. I step out in front of her.

"Oh sorry, excuse me." she says, trying to step around me, as I grab her and pull her into the darkness. I put my hands on her shoulders and force her to make eye contact with me.

"You will not remember what's about to happen. You will not scream, because you do not need to be afraid. When I tell you to, you will keep walking as if nothing happened."

After I see her pupils dilate and contract, I lean down and let my vampire instincts take over, letting my fangs pierce her neck and drink deeply until I feel her body weakening.

"Walk." I say as I push her back towards the sidewalk and she continues walking, just as I had compelled her to do.

_Why couldn't I just do that with Elena? I've been doing it for over a century. What makes her so special? Ugh. I think I need a drink._

I get home in little time, and am pouring myself a drink, when I hear Stefan quickly approaching the house. I take a healthy gulp, then put the glass down.

"Hello, brother." I say as he walks through the door.

"Damon." he says, looking at me with such distain.

"What? No, 'it's good to see you brother,' or even a proper hello? My, my, Stefan, you seem to have lost your manners." I say as he just brushes past me.

"You're one to talk about manners, Damon." he says, obviously judging me as he does so.

"Hey," I say as I hold my hands up in surrender, "I just thought you tried to be the 'good' brother, the 'well mannered' brother. I guess things have changed."

"Why the hell are you here Damon?"

"Why, I'm here to visit Uncle Zach of course." I say, picking up my glass and taking another swig.

"Seriously Damon, what do you want here?"

"That, little brother, is for me to know, and for you to try to figure out, if you can."

"I will find out why you're really here, whether you like it or not Damon. And whatever it is, I'm going to stop you from doing it."

"Really, brother? Because if I remember right, you're on some ridiculous moral high road, where you don't feed on human blood. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that give me just a _slight_ upper hand?" I say, smirking, because I know I'm right.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure you end up dead, even if I have to stake you through the heart myself, Damon."

"Ouch," I say, putting my hand over my heart in mock hurt, "and I thought we'd be able to do some nice brotherly bonding while I was here." I say as Stefan just heads to his room, without saying another word.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_What the fuck just happened? Why did I kiss him?_

I stagger up the front steps as I realize Aunt Jenna and Jeremy are probably asleep, and I'll have to be extremely quiet if I want to get up to my room without being bitched at.

I pull my cell from my pocket and begin a new message.

_**just got home.**_

I type and send it to Bonnie. Seconds later my phone's buzzing.

_**kk. Stefan just dropped me off. night.**_

I hit reply and start typing.

_**nite. need to talk to you tomorrow. text me when you wake up. xo.**_

I send and wait until my phone buzzes again.

_**k. xox.**_

I put my phone back into my pocket as I open and reach into my purse, retrieving my keys. Finding the house key right away, I unlock the door as quietly as I possibly can, in hopes of not gathering any attention.

I open the door and tip toe towards the kitchen, my step faltering as I try to do so. I grab a glass and open the freezer to get some ice. I drop some on the floor.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath as I bend over to pick it up, then head over to the sick and drop it in, then turn on the tap and place my fingers under the water, waiting for it to get nice and cold.

"Perfect." I whisper just as it gets nearly ice cold, removing my fingers and placing my glass under the tap.

I turn off the tap and bring the glass to my mouth to take a big gulp, and then turn to sneak up to my bedroom.

_Whew. I must be a ninja._

I laugh to myself as I rummage through my drawers to find some pyjamas. Once I find I suitable pair, I shed my clothes from the day and put the pyjamas on as quick as possible.

I'm about to crawl into bed when I notice a crow sitting on a branch just outside my window. I walk over to the window and wave it away.

"That's what I thought." I say as I head back to my bed and crawl in, and pull the covers over myself.

I soon fall into a deep sleep, where I dream of the man who set my whole body on fire with just a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**So tell me what you think, and if I should just stop writing.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. :)**

**xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! It makes me feel like I'm a better writer than I had originally thought. :D**

**Well this is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it. And this is a WIP, and I'm keeping it that way because I like it be a bit spontaneous. :)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or anyone/anything affiliated with it. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Ian, haha)**

**

* * *

**

**Elena's POV**

I wake up around noon, which is surprising, considering I got to bed so late.

My phone buzzes as a reminder that I have a text. I open the message to see that Bonnie had sent it just over an hour ago.

_**morning. just woke up. wut did u wanna talk 2 me about?**_

_**something happened last nite on my way home. come over?**_

I sent the message as I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I return to my room in my towel I notice a new message.

_**sure. just say when. :)**_

_**mmk. i just gotta get dressed. be here in 20?**_

Just as I'm sending the message, I see the crow sitting on the same branch it was last night. _Can you say stalker-crow?_

I shoo it away as I yell, "What the hell is your problem?" and it flies away.

I feel my phone buzz in my hands with Bonnie's response displayed on the screen.

_**kk. i'll just stop at starbucks to get us some coffee.**_

_**sounds good. c u soon. **_

I put my phone down on my dresser before opening the top drawer, picking a bra and a pair of panties. I go to my closet and pull out the first pair of jeans, as well as a deep red knitted sweater. I put my clothes on before I head downstairs to find Aunt Jenna just finishing some lunch.

"You sure got in late last night." She says as she gets up to place her plate in the sink and soak it.

"Yeah, I... I was studying at Bonnie's for test and we passed out." _Well that came out more convincing than I thought it would._

She turns around, looking at me questioningly, before I see her accept what I told her.

"Okay, well I have some errands to run today, so I probably won't be home until after dinner. Will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah Jenna, we'll be fine." I say, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good. Well I guess I'll see you later." She says, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"Bye Jenna." She heads out the door and waves before closing it.

Just a moment after I hear Jenna's care leave the driveway, I hear Bonnie at the door.

The second I open the door, she questions me.

"I think it's time for you to spill."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

_I've been analysing the previous night's events over and over again. I still can't figure out what possessed me to do that. I need to see that girl._

I head out to the garage before revving up the engine and just speeding out, in the direction of the girl's house.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

After Bonnie finishes her rant about how you shouldn't kiss people you have just met, we finish drinking our coffees in silence before she breaks it again.

"I should go; I was supposed to help Grams with some chores this afternoon." She says getting up, throwing her empty cup in the trash.

"Okay. Text me later, or if you get bored."

"Alright. Talk to you later Elena." And then she's out the door.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I head down the street and listen in as soon as I see her friend leave to see if there's anyone else home. When I only hear one heartbeat, I determine there isn't.

I head up her front steps and knock on the door. _Why the hell do we have to be invited in? Stupid rules._

She opens the door and I hear her heartbeat stutter, as well as seeing a shocked look on her face.

"Um, hi, I wasn't really expecting to see you again so soon." She says, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well I was in the neighbourhood, so I figured why not?"

"Yeah, okay. So would you like to come in?" I smirk as she says this.

"Absolutely." I say as I step in and close the door, then have her pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds.

"What the he-"

"Shhhhh." I say calmly as I look in her eyes while replace her hair behind her ears before placing my hand on her chin and continuing.

"I only came to do what I said I was gonna do last night." I say, as she just continues looking confused, heart beating wildly, trying to escape by pounding her fists against my chest. _Delicious._

"It's no use, princess. Just stop. You're only going to tire yourself."

"What are you gonna do to me?" She says, tears forming in her eyes out of fear.

"Oh sweetheart, I guess you don't remember our conversation last night very well. I said that I wanted to taste you, and you're going to let me. Also, don't scream, that'll just make this harder than it has to be."

She just stares at me with a blank face and I look down at her neck. _It's time._

I feel my fangs elongate as I bring my face toward her neck, and allow them to pierce the soft skin there.

I drink her blood as if it's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. I pull away, hoping that her seeing me like this will scare her, but instead she's breathing heavily and I sense that she's...aroused? _Wow, I guess this might just be a two for one deal._

I feel her hand on my cheek, and I realize I haven't retracted my fangs. I bring my eyes up to look into hers, all I see there is need. It doesn't take long before she brings her soft lips up to meet my blood covered ones in a kiss much different than the one that had occurred the night before. It doesn't take long for me to begin moving my lips against hers sucking at the blood I've drawn from them, feeling my fangs retract after I do so. I have her back on the couch and place myself between her legs, before I allow her pull away and breathe. I expect her to push me off her and tell me to get the fuck out, but instead she doesn't move, and I'm the one who speaks.

"It seems a certain someone isn't afraid to go for what they want." I tap her nose with my index finger.

She just puts her finger to her mouth, telling me to be quiet. Then I feel her grasping my hair in her hands and pulling my face back to hers. I place my hands above her shoulders to hold myself up when I hear her moan and use the time she has her lips parted to dart my tongue in to explore her mouth. She returns the favour with equal fervour, if not more. _If that's even possible._ After what seems like an inhuman amount of time for her to be able to go without air, I pull away and once again allow her to breath.

I then hear someone approaching the front door. _Shit. Figures._

I place one last hungry kiss on her lips before leaving a note, along with my number, in her hand and vanishing out the back door.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_What the fuck? Why did he just leave like that?_

I sit up, noticing there's a note folded up in my hand along with another paper with a phone number on it.

**There was someone about to come in the house; didn't want to get you in trouble.**

**But trust me darling, you'll be seeing me later. ;)**

Just as I finished reading the note, I hear someone come inside and go directly upstairs. _Jeremy._

"Jeremy!" I yell as I get up and make my way to the bottom of the staircase.

"Elena, just fuck off, okay?" _Whatever._ I walk back into the living room and plop myself down on the chair, across from the couch I had been on just moments ago, and begin to process what happened.

_So he's a...a...vampire? _I shake my head and cover my face with my hands. _I always remember Dad talking about them, but I never thought any of it could ever be true. _I place my hands on my sides as if hugging myself, and begin rocking back and forth slightly. _Oh my gosh, he fed from me, but why did I enjoy it? Whenever I had had a nightmare about being bitten I'd always wake up screaming. This is really weird. What's so different about him than the vampires in my nightmares? _I bring my legs up and hold them to me. _Well for one, I never kissed them. And they sure as hell didn't make me feel like this. What the hell had I started? And with vampire of all things! What can I do now?_ Realization strikes me. _I have his number. I should text him._

I pull my phone from my pocket.

_**need 2 c u. asap.**_

My phone buzzes barely seconds later.

_**didn't get enough of me, huh?**_

_**ugh. not like that. i think we need to talk about what happened.**_

_**and why is that? i think it's pretty clear what happened.**_

_**not about what happened, but why it did. meet me at the grill in 10.**_

_**fine. but you sure don't strike me as the type who likes people watching...**_

_**omg, just meet me. bye.**_

I close the conversation, head out the door, and hop in my car before heading to the Grill.

I arrive and park before heading inside. He was at the bar sipping a drink, I walk over.

"Hello Elena." He says before even turning around.

"How did you -?" Is all I get out before he cuts me off.

"Oh come on, really? Did you not realize what I am even after our encounter just a short while ago?"

"Right. About that...I –" He cuts me off again.

"You what?"

"I think coming here was a bad idea. Wanna go somewhere else?" I offer, because I don't want an audience in case the conversation gets out of control.

"Alright, my place. You did say you wanted to see what the inside looks like right?" he says, raising his eyebrows slightly and smirking.

"Okay." I say, and then we head out of the Grill, and get in our respective cars. He pulls out first; I follow until we reach the house. I open my car door only to see him standing there, offering his hand and waiting.

"I didn't think your kind were known to be gentlemen." I say, grabbing his hand and getting out of my car.

"We're normally not. I usually just take what I want without asking, but you my dear, seem special to me." he says before leading me to the front door of the boarding house and then inside.

I look around, and all I can say is, "Wow."

"Yeah, so what did you wanna say?" he questions before heading towards what I'm guessing is the living room and sits down on a couch. He pats the seat beside him, but instead I sit in a chair that's across from him.

"Well...for one, I want to know what you want with me, but let me talk before you answer. Before my parents died, my father had told me about your kind. But the way he talked about them always gave me nightmares that left me screaming when I woke up. I'm trying to figure out why I'm not scared of you, and why I seem to be intrigued by you instead. It just doesn't make sense to me. You drank my blood, yet I'm not frightened by you. I just don't get it at all whatsoever. And I don't know if it's just me being stupid, or if you're doing something to me to make me feel this way, because my father had also explained to me that you can use some sort of mind control to make humans do what you want, if you so wish. And as I'm saying this, I'm hoping that you didn't, because I don't see why I should be scared of you. Yes, you fed from me, but that, for whatever reason, didn't scare me as much as I thought it would. I know I just keep saying the same thing over again, but it's because I want to understand you, and why people are so afraid of you." I leave out the part about him setting my body on edge, because he really doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, well that was definitely not what I expected you to say." He pauses, waits a moment, and then continues. "First, that mind control thing that your father told you about, is compulsion, and no I didn't use it on you. Secondly, I don't know why you're not afraid of me, but normally people's fear of us has something to do with the fact that we drink their blood, and could kill them without a second thought. And I'm sure if they knew about our mind tricks that would only make it worse. Lastly, I don't know exactly what I want with you. You started out as prey, but then...you seemed different, interesting, to me somehow, some way. I'm just not sure as to why you do."

What he said about the blood doesn't scare me. _What is wrong with me? I should be afraid of him, why am I not? What makes me so different as to make him not want to kill me? _I can see him looking at me, waiting for me to respond, but I can't. I just sit there staring off into space. He snaps in front of my face, startling me out of my thoughts and making me look at him. _He really is so damn hot, and those eyes...Elena so not the time for that._ When he realizes that I'm not going to answer him, he speaks again.

"Was there anything else?"

"Are you all so ridiculously good looking?" I say before I can stop myself, and he just chuckles.

"Mostly, it's part of being the predator. If you look good, people aren't as afraid of you."

"Do you think that's why I'm not afraid of you?"

"Possibly, but that can't be all it is, because even I scare people most of the time."

"Ohhh..."

"Is there anything else you're father told you about us?"

"Um, not that I can remember." I say, slightly confused.

"And where did he say he learned of us?"

"I think he said it was some ancestor's journal he read. Why does it matter?" I ask.

He ignores the question. "Did he happen to mention what this ancestor's name was?"

"I think he said it was Jonathon. Yeah, his name was Jonathon Gilbert." I see his eyes widen at the name, I hear him mumble something under his breath, but I can't make it out.

I ask again, "Why does it matter so much?"

"No reason." He says adamantly.

I just stare at him for a moment, before he turns around to look towards the door, and I hear it open.

"Hello, Stefan."

* * *

**I have an idea of how the next chapter's gonna go, and it should be up on Friday or Saturday.**

**Review! Concrit encouraged! (:**


End file.
